Onesidedness
by reylrit
Summary: A one-shot of Nana and Takumi's married life. Takumi is not able to keep his end of the marriage vows but that's not stopping Nana from being devoted to him.


Disclaimer: I do not own Nana.

Hey peeps, this is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction. Please be easy on me. smiles

**One-shot of Nana's one-sided love for Takumi**

It was yet another one of those lonely nights. The dishes lay on the table, untouched. The minute hand had already passed twelve, marking yet another day Takumi failed to return home before midnight.

She knew what she was in for the moment she agreed to stay with Takumi. All these years, from the first time they met in that fateful room, to the first night they shared together, to the next subsequent passion they ignited in each other, to the day she broke one's heart to stay with the other, Nana had known. Deep down she knew what could be in store for her the moment she signed on the wedding certificate. Yet, being the cheerful and naïve self she always had been, Nana had forced these concerns aside.

She told herself resolutely whenever these worries came up to haunt her, that as long as he always returned to her side, that as long as she was the last woman he stayed with for the day, everything would become fine, slight indiscretions could be overlooked, one eye could be closed.

Yes, it was tough. Whoever said it was easy sharing a man with another, or perhaps even more? Life is never easy for people, just that some got the worse shit than others. Nana could never complain about the current situation she found herself in. After all, _she_ was the one who so willingly fell into his embrace, who so craved for his sinful touches which always brought her a sense of being loved, albeit only for that wistful moments. She could only blame herself for her own naivety. She could have seen it coming, but even if she did, it was truly impossible to escape from the possessive being of a man bent on imposing his charms and will on her.

She got up from her seat by the table and began wrapping the dishes using clear polystyrene sheets. It would be a waste to pour this food away. Countless of times she had comforted herself, saying that now she could save the money for lunch and spend on pretty bags instead.

Clearing up the last dish, Nana walked over to the sleeping Satsuki on the sofa. The poor child had fallen asleep waiting up for her Daddy. Carefully picking up the small form, Nana made her way to the child's room and tucked the sleeping angel to bed. Carefully closing the door, she walked over to the living room, switched on the TV and flopped down on the sofa. If she was going to make this an every day routine, might as well get comfortable. After all, fun and relaxation are not only entitled to a single person.

Watching on the sappy drama serial made her feel as though her life was exactly the right material for another tear-jerker, one for others to watch on at the side as bystanders and to feel sympathy for the character in pain, yet relieved at the same time that their own lives weren't as messed up as the leading female character.

It was only when she heard the soft creaking of the door hinges that she opened her eyes blearily. Opening her eyes with difficulty, she tried to look at the time.

2 in the morning, an improvement of one hour from before. Smiling briefly to herself before closing her eyes, she indulged in the sense of just being near to Takumi. It didn't matter that he could not be with her for most of the time, as long as she still got to experience that warmth again, she would be contented staying up late for every day of her life.

The alluring smell of the cologne Takumi was wearing tingled her senses. As easily as one would pick up a rag doll, he handled her soft form with practiced ease. Unaware that she was purring at the close physical contact, Nana snuggled against the warmth that she found so much comfort in. In response, Takumi only held her body tighter to him as he made his way to their bedroom.

Laying her gently on the bed and after making sure she was tucked in snugly, Takumi got up to go. Before he could walk off to wash up though, he felt her grab his wrist. The insistence evident in the strong grip, Takumi let her indulge in his presence for a while longer. It was only the right thing to do after all, him being the one who always had to make her wait.

Satisfied that her beloved was settling down on the bed, Nana relaxed her grip. However just having him by her side was not enough. A sudden need to be even closer to him arose out of nowhere inside her. She let out a deep purr and squirmed her body against Takumi's, begging for his touch to take away her uncertainties, to reassure her that everything is alright.

Takumi understood his wife's need to feel loved. With a slight apology mumbled to her for not being there for her more, Takumi gave in to her urges, running his fingers over her, swooping in on her mouth.

Tongues interlocking, each reveled in the other's touches. How long had it been since they indulged in each other? It seemed long enough, Takumi thought as he buried his senses in her subtle body fragrance.

As the morning came, Nana was the first to wake up. As always, she was the one to gaze lovingly as the other, quietly contemplating their married life thus far. Letting her fingers run gently through his black silky hair, Nana allowed herself a moment o peace to wash over her. It was instances like these that made her feel satisfied. Even if she was feeling extremely horrible before, Takumi could sweep her entire being away, abandoning her everything, even her identity. She knew she was the only one feeling like this. Takumi being Takumi could never be able to tie himself down to one woman. Still, she knew that her faithfulness to this marriage would keep it together. The bong tying Takumi to her might be loose, but it would always ensure his return. Always, to her side.

How is it? Are their roles portrayed well enough? I wrote it this way because Nana is the only one who's being faithful, just like a loyal canine, but not Takumi. Oh well, please give me your sincere reviews! Thanks in advance. 3


End file.
